


Pretty Eyes and Love Songs

by RamblingsofATeenageFangirl



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), First Kisses, Nickinald, Pansexual Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), and i'm here to make that content, they've never interacted in canon but lemme have my fun, we need reggie romance please and ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl/pseuds/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl
Summary: Reggie didn't think he'd find himself falling for one of his band mates ex crushes. But then again, he also didn't think that Nick was going to ever be able to see him. To feel him.To like him.And yet, here they were, faces inches apart as they stared into each others eyes.Reggie was hesitant to admit that he liked boys too, but Nick was too sweet. Too cute. And his eyes were just so pretty. He felt like he could get lost in their beauty.He was glad that he could look into them. He was also happy to be Nick's first boy kiss.And more then anything, he just loved hearing that he was Nick's 'darling'.
Relationships: Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	Pretty Eyes and Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn't understand this ship at first because they've never interacted BUT I want to write a Reggie romance fic and idk who to ship him with so I'm just messing with different ships with him and here's the start of that experiment. Next will probably be Reggie x Luke in the nineties if I ever get around to writing it.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Nick had just witnessed Julie's bassist walking through a door. Not through a doorway, but through a shut door. That's not possible? And, why was he in Los Angeles? He was told that they lived out in Sweden. Both of their eyes were wide. They were the only two in the boys bathroom. Reggie snapped out of his shock, and walked up to a mirror, messing with his hair a bit as if nothing happened. He had simply not expected anyone to be in there. 

"Hello? How did you just walk through that door?" Nick questioned. Reggie's face quickly fell back into shock as he spun around to face the blonde boy. 

"You can see me?"

"Am I not supposed to?" Nick questioned with a chuckle, momentarily distracted from _whatever_ he just watched. 

"Not exactly..." Reggie ran his hand through his hair. 

"Hey..you're Julie's bassist, right? What are you guys doing in Los Angeles?" he asked another question, seemingly a lot calmer then the other boy. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm the bassist. And it's complicated."

"Oh..." Nick trailed off, seemingly skeptical. If he hadn't been very attracted to the mysterious band boy in from of him, he probably would've been panicking over the fact that he had just witness something was was every sort of _physically impossible._

"Like, _very_ complicated." Reggie repeated himself. Did this have to happen right before he had a gig? He figured that he could add things up after preforming for the highschoolers in the gym, but until then, he'd be left to wonder how and _why_ he could interact with Nick. 

"I'm sure it is, you just walked _through_ a door."

"Okay, look, I really don't have time to explain. I'm supposed to be on stage in like, two minutes. I'll explain later..." Reggie seemed hesitant on the last part. Did he have the option to not explain? He surely couldn't leave this cute blonde boy confused. 

"Okay, whatever." Nick sighed. He was very confused. 

"Until then, don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Reggie walked backward as he talked to Nick, making his way to the door. Nick didn't know how to reply verbally, still left speechless. Both from how cute Julie's bassist was, and the fact that he had witnessed some sort of weird magic. 

He nodded lightly, watching as he walked back through the door.

That was one month prior to now. _That_ was how they had met. 

Right before Reggie was due to preform with his band, he went to the bathroom to fix his hair, and stumbled across the boy that was _somehow_ able to see him. In that one month, quite a bit has happened. 

For one, Nick was able to figure out that he could see all ghosts. At first, it was just Reggie. But then, as he hung out with Reggie more, he became closer to him, and then Luke and Alex were visible to him too. Julie was rather weirded out by the idea of Nick being around at first. But she quickly pushed that away when Luke told her that he was pretty sure there was something going on between the two guitar-playing dorks, deciding to let them be happy. She was sure she could get over the awkwardness between them. 

Secondly, Nick and Reggie found a lot in common while trying to figure out why they could interact with each other. As Reggie explained his story, how he died, everything that had happened to him since he became a ghost, they became closer. Nick's dads weren't home a lot, and gave him privacy when they were, so Reggie could hang out with Nick in his room whenever he wanted. 

There were a _lot_ of sleepovers. 

It was one of those sleepovers that the two boys finally started to take action on their feelings. 

"Nickkk," Reggie whined from his spot on Nick's bed. Nick's head shot up from his computer screen, looking across the room at the ghost boy. He was getting used to regularly having a cute ghost boy around. They were just hanging out, Reggie flipping through a magazine while Nick typed some song lyrics into a document on his computer. It was getting to be later in the night, so they were settling down for the night. 

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking at him. 

"Can you come sit with me?" Reggie asked innocently, smiling at him. Nick rolled his eyes with a chuckle, but he jumped up from his spot in front of his desk, climbing onto his bed to sit next to Reggie. Nick's bed was placed in the corner of his little room, and they sat with their backs to the wall. Once Nick was settled up next to him, he smiled at the darker haired boy. 

"Hey," he laughed, locking eyes with him. 

"Hello there," Reggie smiled back at him, falling into a comfortable silence as they took in each others eyes. Why were Nick's eyes so _pretty_?

Why was _he_ so pretty? 

"So.." Nick broke the eye contact after a bit, looking back to the computer screen in his lap. "Any reason you wanted me over here?" 

Reggie didn't reply verbally at first, simply adjusting himself to lay his head on the other's shoulder. "I was just lonely." he admitted. 

"And we can't have a lonely ghost boy, now can we?" Nick teased, reaching over and lightly running his fingers through his hair. Reggie hadn't gotten this much affection from someone he liked since he was living. He still didn't understand how or why Nick was able to touch him. He knew that Julie could touch him and the boys because she cared about them. He figured it was the same thing for Nick. 

Reggie giggled, playfully shaking his head. "No, we can't, actually." 

"We can't? Well, it's good I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen, right?" Nick spoke as he typed a bit into his word document, waiting for Reggie's response. 

Reggie nodded, "Definitely."

Reggie listened to the sound of Nick typing, cuddling into his shoulder and letting his eyes drift shut. He didn't remember falling asleep, all he remembered was being jolted awake by Nick's sudden voice. 

"Hey, can you read these lyrics for me and let me know if they sound nice?" 

"Huh?" Reggie sat straight up, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. 

"Oh! You fell asleep on me..." he paused, "Sorry! I didn't realize."

"You're good," Reggie assured, "And yeah, I'll read your lyrics." 

Nick nodded thankfully, passing the laptop over to him, watching as he settled it into his lap.

"It's a love song." Reggie mumbled aloud, as he read over the words, glancing up at Nick. Nick nodded in confirmation, urging him to keep reading. 

"I-is this about a boy?" he asked after a few more moments. 

"I wear fedoras and cuff most of my pants. Did you think I was completely straight?" he joked. Reggie chuckled, his face breaking into a smile before he kept going. Reggie kept his cool on the outside, but he was definitely more than excited to know that his current crush liked boys too. Reggie had been hesitant to admit that he liked boys too, but his feelings towards Nick were undeniable. He liked being near him to much. 

He thought he was to pretty for this to remain completely platonic. 

"It's cute, and I'm sure whatever guy you wrote this for will be happy to hear it." Reggie passed his computer back to him, leaning back against the wall behind him. 

"Well, I kinda wanted to use the song to tell him that I liked him. Do you think it'll work?" Nick seemed a lot more nervous suddenly. Of course, Reggie was completely oblivious as to why, but he did pick up on that. 

"I mean, yeah. He'd have to be stupid not to like you back." Reggie assured. 

"Really?" Nick questioned, locking eyes with him again. It felt the same as earlier. It was like they were swimming in each others pretty eyes, completely entrapped by the others beauty. 

"Yeah. You're amazing." Reggie's voice reduced to a mutter as he let his face drift closer to Nick's. 

"So are you.." Nick seemed to realize how close they were, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get closer. To close the gap. 

"Hmm?" Reggie asked, crinkling his eyebrows. 

"You're amazing too, in every way." He nervous muttered, glancing down to Reggie's lips. "Reg...can I tell you something?" 

Reggie nodded quickly. 

"The song is about you." Nick admitted. 

Reggie felt his heart explode. In happiness, in excitement. In every positive romantic emotion you could think of. Before he got the chance to think of a response, he felt soft lips against his. 

He melted into the touch closing his eyes and smiling softly into it. It was a short kiss, and lasted no more then a few moments, but he loved it. 

Nick seemed nervous, and he looked over Reggie for any sort of reaction. He seemed _very_ relived when he saw nothing but a soft smile. "You called me 'darling'..." Reggie broke the comfortable silence, filled with them staring into each others eyes one again.

"What?" Nick's face went red as he snapped out of his daze. 

"In the song!" Reggie chuckled, "There's a line where you say 'hold my hand, and I'll hold you close, baby. Because I really like you, darling'." he quoted in a teasing way. 

"S-sorry-" he stuttered out in a flustered way. 

"You're okay," Reggie reassured, "I like pet names. They're cute." 

"Oh.." Nick let out a light sigh of relief. "Good to know." 

"It's getting kinda late..how about we watch a movie or something? We can figure _this_ ," he motioned between the two of them vaguely. "Tomorrow." 

Nick nodded in agreement, pulling his laptop closer to him. He clicked through his screen until he had successfully pulled up a movie they've watched together a million times. He figured they wouldn't be paying much attention anyways. Reggie didn't say anything, laying his head on Nick's shoulder. 

Reggie held his hand out before the movie started playing. Nick stared at it, looking at him as if he expected him to pulled it away. Reggie looked between him and his hand expectedly, waiting for him to take it. Nick realized what he wanted, intertwining his fingers with his. "You know...that was my first kiss with a boy." he admitted. 

"Really?" Reggie asked. Nick nodded before elaborating. 

"I've kissed girls before. Well, I've kissed Carrie before. But that was my first kiss with a boy." he smiled. 

"I'm glad I was your first boy kiss. That's kinda romantic." Reggie ran his thumb over the outside of Nick's pointer finger, looking at the laptop screen as he patiently waited for the movie to play. 

"Yeah...it's definitely super romantic that my first kiss was with a _ghost_." 

Reggie gasped, using his free hand to smack his chest lightly. "Hey!" Nick pushed his hand away. "That hurt!" he complained. 

"Yeah, yeah. Play the movie, nerd." Reggie rolled his eyes, settling into his side, ready to fall back asleep. 

_"Okay, darling."_

Reggie was happy that he was Nick's 'darling'. He was happy to be his first boy kiss. He was more then happy to hold his hand, to read his songs and watch movies with him. 

And he _couldn't_ forget the part where he looked into Nick's pretty eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting and barely edited it, so please be nice if it's not perfect. Leave feedback in the comments, if you'd like too!


End file.
